


SWAK Redux

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Alternate Ending to SWAK





	SWAK Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts).



_ “He's dying, Ducky…” _

 

_ “Oh, the hell he is!” _

 

That small interaction, while comforting, turned out to be more true in Kate's words than his own.

 

The  _ Y-Pestis _ , while dead, had done it's damage, and after Gibbs had ordered Tony not to die, and Tony agreed, he had gone into one of the biggest seizures that Dr. Pitt had told him he had ever seen. 

 

Knowing that Tony was no longer infectious, they had transferred the man onto a gurney after the 25 minute and 78 second seizure, and into an MRI.

 

Now, Gibbs waited for news on his best agent, his surrogate son. Kate sat beside him, holding onto a sobbing Abby, tears shining on her own face, while Tim sat beside them both, staring at his hands, green eyes suspiciously bright and his lip wobbling dangerously. The young Probie clearly was trying to be strong, but a Biomedical engineering degree made him no doubt aware about just how bad the situation was. 

 

Ducky was across from them, his eyes distant, probably caught up in memories. 

 

“Jethro…We must be prepared-”

 

“No!” Abby's shouted words caused the nurse at the desk to glare at them, but she backed down when Gibbs returned it tenfold.

 

“Abigail…” Ducky tried, but the goth was having none of it.

 

“Tony is gonna be fine, Ducky, he's always fine,” She shook her head. “He has to be, my big brother has to be ok, Ducky! If he isn’t-” Abby choked on a sob, “I don't know what I'll do, so Tony is gonna be fine!” she shoves her face back into Kate's shoulder, and the older woman soothed her gently.

 

“Abby's right, Ducky,” Kate said quietly, “Tony is the heart of this team, as much as I tease him, he's like a little brother to me. He has to live.” 

 

“Kate… even if he lives…” Tim bit his lip, eyes watering. “ He had a seizure that lasted almost 26 minutes,” Tim looked away, not meeting anyone's eyes. “He will have a lot of brain damage. That's not a maybe, that a definite. A seizure that long? He won’t-” Tim hesitated, but pushed forward. “ He won't be the same Tony anymore, he could be a vegetable.”

 

It was a testament to their grief that they didn't react negatively to the words, only reluctant acceptance.

 

“Family of Agent Anthony DiNozzo?”

 

The next hours were a blur to them all, but when Gibbs was the only one left standing at his now Brain-dead friend's bedside, watching the body that no longer held his agents soul breath artificially, aided by machines.

 

“I never got to tell you… I'm proud of you son,” Gibbs ran a hand through the body's hair. “And I love you. I’m sorry that I failed you.”

 

“Say hi to Shannon and Kelly for me, and wait for me, bud. I'll see you soon.”

 

And with that, he turned of the machine keeping the body alive. 

 


End file.
